<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conductive by sluttycrimehat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671146">Conductive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat'>sluttycrimehat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, NSFW, Trans Baxter, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttycrimehat/pseuds/sluttycrimehat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Electricity flows through water. </p>
<p>Vox hires Baxter on behalf of Valentino to make a one-of-a-kind aphrodisiac, and then, through only semi-related circumstances, they end up in bed together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vox/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conductive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, sometimes the Gods bless you with a vision of a crackship in a dream, and it’s then your responsibility to share it with the rest of the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a plethora of circumstances that come together and lead Baxter into Vox’s bed, some trivial and some not. </p>
<p>You can decide which is which.</p>
<p>It starts with Valentino wanting an aphrodisiac made, something new and unique that will keep him safe and secure at the top of the sex industry. Not that he’s in any real danger of losing that position, but it never hurts to dig his heels in from time to time. He tells Vox to find him a chemist, emphasizing that expendability is more important than reputation. </p>
<p>Finding Baxter is easy enough, and he meets Valentino’s requirements. He knows the tricks of his trade, and it seems like no one will notice if he goes missing. There’s some complaining that what they want from him is to make a mockery of science, but a job’s a job and so he takes it. </p>
<p>If he does well enough and Valentino decides to keep him around, Vox even makes the idle promise of shelter from the exterminators. </p>
<p>Production is slow and Valentino is impatient but can’t be bothered to see Baxter himself. More often than not, he sends Vox to check in on him and pressure him into working faster. Every time, he’s met with a longer-than-necessary rant about how science can’t be rushed, or it actually can be if they want a half-finished and unstable product. And in a sense, Vox understands; perfecting technology takes time, upgrading too fast and too soon gives way for malfunction and insufficient performance. </p>
<p>Eventually, if he comes knocking on Baxter’s door, there’s less pressure and more observation. Sometimes, though he won’t admit it to himself, he just needs to get away from Valentino. And while Baxter isn’t his typical sort of company, he can’t say he outright dislikes him. The little scientist is twitchy and loud at times, and aggressively passionate about the order of his workspace (not that, in Vox’s opinion, there is any order to the small, messy lab), but it’s all charming in its own sort of way.</p>
<p>Baxter’s different from what he’s grown used to, and that in of itself has a certain charm to it. </p>
<p>Vox also can’t help but notice that Baxter seems to mind his presence less and less, even when he arrives unannounced. He still tells him he can’t work competently under the pressure of supervision, and Vox finds that laughable. Not only does Baxter continue to work without missing a beat every time, but Vox likes to remind him that even if he isn’t physically present, he’s always capable of watching. </p>
<p>However, Val’s impatience idles only for so long. It doesn’t matter if Baxter only needs another week or a day or even an hour, he thinks that it’s taking too long. Vox does his best to deflect, maybe even defend Baxter’s process and progress, but Val doesn’t want to hear it. </p>
<p>Heads roll when Valentino doesn’t get his way. Or, in this case, screens crack. It’s Vox’s fault, after all, that he found and brought Valentino such a slow-moving chemist. He’s known meth cooks that work faster; who cares if the products were questionable at best? </p>
<p>Vox has to wonder how he ever thought partnering with this man, personally and otherwise, was a good idea. But as he’s repairing the cracks in his screen, he remembers just how honeyed Val’s words were in the beginning, and how easy it was for red smoke to blur his vision and cling to his wiring. </p>
<p>At the most basic of levels, to say that their relationship is complicated is putting it lightly. </p>
<p>And maybe it’s those complications and the loneliness they breed that leads him back to Baxter. There’s never been any denying to Vox that Baxter is desperately lonely, too, and maybe it’s in poor taste that he decides to take advantage of that. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and he calls the fish demon over. He tells him they need to discuss product and progress, and it’s not necessarily a lie but it is mostly bait. </p>
<p>When Baxter gets to his place, Vox takes note of just how out of place he looks. Baxter is dull and dingy compared to Vox’s vibrant and electric home. The contrast is strangely appealing. </p>
<p>They talk for only a short while, but Vox has no shame in letting his disinterest be known. Soon enough he’s waving talk of business aside, and tries for something a little more casual, a little more personable. </p>
<p>He’s no Valentino, but he knows he has charms of his own, and he can see the angler fidgeting as he lays it on thicker and thicker. </p>
<p>Truth be told, Baxter’s quite adorable when he doesn’t know what to say. Talking about himself is a lot harder than rambling on about his sciences, Vox guesses. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take Vox long at all before he’s talked Baxter into his bedroom, and walked him backward to the bed. He’s so much smaller than the TV demon, it’s almost laughable how easy it is to shove and pin him down. </p>
<p>Given how stubborn Baxter is, the fact that he’s so eager and easy to undress is a pleasant surprise. Any fight he had in him is gone by the time Vox has him straddling his lap with Baxter’s back to his chest, one hand between the smaller demon’s legs and an electric tongue teasing one set of gills on his neck. Vox’s other hand is pressed against Baxter’s flat chest, sharp-tipped fingers digging in, holding him as steady as possible. </p>
<p>Baxter is warm and wet against his fingers, and his thighs tremble anytime Vox strokes just the right spot. And any time Vox lets his fingers vibrate inside him, Baxter’s entire body shudders desperately. </p>
<p>“Please,” Baxter pleads breathlessly, doing his best to lean forward and away from Vox’s tongue. His gills flare and his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, not that Vox gives him the time to do so. </p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely, baby,” Vox replies, wrapping one arm around Baxter’s middle, the other reaching for himself. He rubs himself against Baxter’s eager opening, enjoying the way the other juts his hips out or grinds down against him. He’d known Baxter was lonely, but he never would have guessed he was so touch starved. Not that he’s complaining about it. </p>
<p>He guides himself inside and Baxter down against him, and let’s the other squirm and adjust to his size before he takes hold of his wrists. He holds them tightly, and without moving his own hips, Vox starts to thrust up and into the smaller body. Over the years, he’s changed his body more times than he can count. One of the most recent upgrades and installments was a thrusting motor. Val had seemed to appreciate it, for a while at least. </p>
<p>But Baxter seems to like it even more. His back is arched and he’s pressed his head back against Vox’s shoulder, panting open-mouthed and heavily. Once Vox is sure he won’t pull away, from overstimulation or otherwise, he lets go of one wrist and slides that had between Baxter’s legs again. </p>
<p>He finds his clit and rubs quick circles around it, gently shocking as he goes. He grins to himself when he sees Baxter’s esca lighting up, along with the markings on his face and the smattering of freckles across his body.  He’s no expert on Baxter’s particular anatomy, but he can only guess that, along with the whining and gasping, means he likes the attention he’s receiving very much. </p>
<p>The motorized thrusting increases speed and intensity, and Vox can feel himself getting closer. His screen dims and he releases Baxter’s other wrist so he can hold on to his hip instead, digging sharp fingers into the scales there. The pinch makes Baxter’s pelvis jut forward, and that makes them both gasp and grunt in pleasure. </p>
<p>“I can’t - ” Baxter suddenly says, airy and breathless. He doesn’t know what to do with his own hands, and so he settles for holding onto Vox’s arms instead to keep himself steady. His thighs are trembling again, and Vox can feel him squeezing against him. </p>
<p>Vox doesn’t say anything, and instead just grins to himself and watches as the other rides it out, whining and wriggling and shaking. It doesn’t take Vox long at all himself after that to finish, and when he does he finally shuts off the motor and thrusts up and into Baxter himself. He rolls his hips a few times until he’s done, then slowly pulls himself out. </p>
<p>He let’s Baxter go, and he all but crumples to a heap on the bed, out of breath and completely spent. He manages, barely, to turn himself onto his back. Vox lays himself out on his stomach beside him, and reaches out, using two fingers to tilt Baxter’s head in his direction. </p>
<p>“This doesn’t leave this room,” he says, tapping one finger against Baxter’s lips. Baxter rolls his eyes, but nods his compliance. </p>
<p>“Good,” Vox says, letting his hand move lower, resting idly against Baxter’s chest. “Oh, and about Val’s love potion?” </p>
<p>“It’s not a love potion, it’s--!!” Vox’s hand moves up again, and this time covers Baxter’s mouth.</p>
<p>“About Val’s love potion,” Vox starts again, grinning - Baxter’s kind of cute when he scowls - “I’d make sure you make some decent progress on that shit soon. Especially if you want to keep all the perks that come with the job.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>p.s. the (completed) aphrodisiac just might make an actual appearance at a later date and time. winkwink nudgenudge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>